


Positive, Negative, and Neutral Buoyancy

by Jberry



Series: Baetica [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-09
Updated: 2015-03-09
Packaged: 2018-03-17 01:25:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3509975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jberry/pseuds/Jberry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will make more sense if you read 'A Hundred Thousand Ways to Say the Name John' First. </p><p>Behind the scenes information of what occurred during the story. Part 2.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Positive, Negative, and Neutral Buoyancy

Friday, July 4th at 12:30pm

The plan had fallen apart right before his eyes. It had been impeccable up until this point. The dance they'd played. The games. The show they'd had to put on. Every fight choreographed. Every interaction with Captain Elias Openshaw played out. Rehearsed. Everything timed to show perfectly in front of every camera, to draw out the lunatic on the ship. To set everything off balance. 

The gun was not part of the equation. His insanity was not part of the equation. 

Sherlock was standing, watching John. He was always watching John, as John was always watching him. They were on high alert, concerned, ears peaked for any out of the ordinary circumstances. Over the years they'd been kidnapped and tied up. They'd fought out of buildings, burning pyres, insane wives, glorious serial killers. They were two as one, beautiful. Stunning. 

John looked at Sherlock for one second and communicated with a look, with a nod, _I love you, and I'm willing to die for you._ The look of the Army Captain. The look of the Soldier. His John. They'd been in life threatening danger together so many times they didn't need to speak a word. 

Sherlock had no idea where the threat was until it was too late. John communicated he was going to die for Sherlock, then Sherlock was shoved to the floor by his John. His brave, beloved John, had taken the bullet in his shoulder. He was wide eyed, searching Sherlock for wounds. John was dying, still protecting Sherlock, being the doctor. 

Captain Openshaw was supposed to confide in Sherlock, let him be privy to certain information, draw him in as a confidant. A known adulterer, the thrill of the chase of an engaged man was to be part of his allure. Sherlock was playing the part. 

The act was over. The ship's Captain blowing his brains out was a small echo somewhere in the distance. John was laying at his feet, whispering, heaving, "I love you, Sherlock. I love you, Sherlock." Over and over, an incantation. 

Sherlock's gray suit was stained with blood. His fingers shook. He wasn't acting anymore. This was the love of his life on the floor. Dying. 

John threw a piece of paper at him. Vows. True vows. His true feelings on the matter. Sherlock didn't read them, but glanced, gave his vows back. 

They'd been acting. Bits of truth had cracked through, but mostly, they'd done what they needed for the case. 

With John bleeding out on the floor, the façade stopped. Sherlock told John, in his ear, that he felt the same as John's written vows, "I love you, I'm sorry, I will love you forever, until death do us part, I had always loved you, and I will always love you-"

The doctor pulled Sherlock away when the helicopter landed on the deck. 

Sherlock called Mycroft, ruining his phone with all the blood on his hands. 

 

Friday, July 4th, 3:08am 

_J: He invited me to his room even though we are supposedly getting married in 9 hours. He truly is astonishing. - SH_

_Are you going into his officer chambers?_

_Really, John? Chambers? -SH_

_I can't think of a better term. He's such a slag, he might have a dungeon in there, who knows._

_The only reason for taking his invitation at 3am would be for nefarious purposes. Sex or drugs or something of the like. Even for a fake wedding, I wouldn't throw you over like that, John. -SH_

_Um, thank you?_

_You're welcome. -SH_

 

Thursday, July 3rd, 10:17pm 

_I didn't know you swam -SH_

_I do when I'm thinking._

_Thinking? As in John code for angry? -SH_

_Yes, I'm supposed to be mad at you. Go to bed, Sherlock._

 

Thursday, July 3rd, 3:00pm 

[From a note in code slipped under Sherlock's door. This is the decoded message]

I'll try and catch Julie sometime and make a scene over you and Captain. In a public area for video. I was talking to one of the deck managers about you and him. She all but alluded to the fact her marriage fell apart due to the Captain seducing her husband. She thinks he may be a psychopath, residual shame over his homosexuality, so he targets married or taken men on purpose. I know you can handle yourself, but please tell me if you need anything. I know we needed separate rooms for the ruse, but I don't like it. If I'm honest, I miss you, you git. I'm not sure if the only camera was in the flowers or not. - JW

 

Thursday, July 3rd, 7:37am 

_Why didn't you wake me up and say hello?_

_In case the Captain is checking the cameras. I needed him to see me just drop off the suit quickly and look upset. - SH_

_I'm so hungover. I wish you would've said hello._

_You looked as if you wouldn't have woken up even if I'd jumped on the bed. -SH_

_We are supposed to be getting married. You could have jumped on the bed._

_Yes, but we're supposed to be fighting. Have to stick with the script. And it gives you a break from my experiments. -SH_

_I guess. Be careful today._

 

Wednesday, July 2nd 8:37pm 

_Tell me you didn't kiss the Captain._

_Are you jealous, Captain? -SH_

_Oh for god's sake, Sherlock._

_Maybe I have a thing for Captains? -SH_

_Oh my god. Go to bed._

_It's not even 9pm. I've got to test some red paint samples. Want to help? Come up to my room? -SH_

_No, I'm mad at you._

_I'm confused. Acting mad or actually mad? -SH_

_You're the genius. Deduce it._

 

Wednesday, July 2nd 4:05pm 

_I hate fake fighting with you._

_Me too. -SH_

_To be more accurate, I hate having to bring up actual possible fights I've had with you that are believable. It's creepy._

_It's just reasonable that if we were getting married, it would be for a case. And if it's for a case, you would want to stay married. You brought it up first. It's just logical. To turn it into a fight in front of everyone. -SH_

_Me wanting to stay married? What about you?_

_You know me. I wouldn't want to stay married to you. -SH_

_John? -SH_

_John, I'm sorry, that didn't come out right. - SH_

_Sherlock, go to bed in your nice room ALONE before I come up there and start an actual fight with you._

_I did like sitting on the deck with you. Before we had to fight. -SH_

_Yea, I liked that, too. I liked everything up until that point. But the work comes first, right?_


End file.
